1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a liquid crystal display device having the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, etc., may include an array substrate and an opposing substrate facing the array substrate. For example, the liquid crystal display panel may further include a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes. The array substrate may further include a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of switching elements to provide the pixel electrodes with electrical signals.
Research and development are being conducted to increase pixel resolution of the display panel in order to improve display quality. For example, a recently developed display panel may include more than 500 pixels in a square inch and may be configured to display an image having a pixel resolution of 4096×3072.
As the number of pixel electrodes in a unit area increases to display a high definition image, technologies have also been developed to reduce sizes of the signal lines.